


The Anthem of Change

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Revolutionaries victory is at hand, and they can finally be together at last.





	1. An ally all along

Blackbeard laughed. He and his crew were finally going to reach Raftel, and all that remained was the fight between dreamers. A fight he would win, he had no doubt about that.

He approached Aokiji, formerly known as Kuzan, who was standing on the prowl of his ship.

"So, Kuzan." he spoke jovially "Our time is at hand."

"Yes, our time is at hand." Kuzan said slowly "But I am afraid you won't be a part of it anymore."

"What?" Blackbeard blinked

"Ice time." Kuzan uttered the name of his attack, freezing the waters around Blackbeard's ship, preventing it from moving "I am not one of you."

"But didn't you quit the Marines?" Blackbeard raised an eyebrow "And joined us?"

"Yes, because at that time I believed that you were the change our system needs." Kuzan confirmed "But I was wrong. You would never be able to kill Akainu, much less change the entire system.....not when you're blinded by selfish desires. So I switched my allegiance once more to someone who can bring the change I want. I am a Revolutionary."

Blackbeard said nothing

"Sengoku was a honorable man, and he wanted me to succeed him because he knew I would try and change the system." Kuzan continued "But the Gorosei wanted Akainu to get the position, because they liked his methods. They cared nothing for innocent people who would be slaughtered by his hands in the name of justice, such as what happened to Portgas D. Ace. He was an innocent man who did nothing wrong except being related to Roger, and yet the system decided he had to die. His death made me realize that I need to bring such a system down as fast as possible, so I joined you, believing you could do it. But you were too self-absorbed to be my means of tearing down the system, so I turned to the Revolutionaries, and found that they were what I needed. Ice age."

Ice began to cover Blackbeard's body, turning him into a human popsicle. Kuzan broke the ice effortlessly, killing Blackbeard in the process.


	2. The last strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come

The members of Revolutionary army, Kuzan, were all brimming with anticipation. A former slave who suffered despite slavery being forbidden and lost her father to the system, a former noble whose own parents treated him as nothing more than a tool to further their own ends and whose brother was killed by the system, a child who was drugged for years while the system turned a blind eye, a honorary member who had to watch her home disappear completely at the hands of a Buster Call. And of course, their leader, who only wanted to create a safe haven his son and his son's crewmembers could live in.

It was Koala who found the traitor. Several suspicious incidents occurred for these past few months and they were too much to be a mere coincidence. She caught Karasu, the northern commander, red-handed as he was contacting Kaido via Den Den Mushi. Dragon dismissed him with heavy heart, as did Sabo and Koala. The four of them had practically been together practically since the beginning and confided in each other more than they did with anyone else.

For Sabo and Koala, this day was especially important. Today was the day they struck at the core of the problem: Tenryuubito and the Gorosei, who sat in the safety of their own homes, making the rest of the world suffer under their thumb. Today was also the day they killed Strawberry and Akainu, who added to their suffering by killing their loved ones. Yet, this wasn't the only reason. Sabo paid another visit to Dragon, glancing as his countdown calendar which sat on the table in his office, as he entered.

"Is there any progress?" Dragon asked earnestly

And Sabo knew he wasn't talking about the progress of revolution.

"Things are going smoothly, sir." Sabo smiled "In three months, our army shall get three new additions."

And Dragon gave him a genuine smile for the first time in years.

"Good. I am looking forward to seeing my beautiful grandchildren." Dragon grinned

"G-grandchildren, sir?" Sabo spluttered

"Of course." Dragon exclaimed giddily "You're my son's brother, therefore you are my son."

Sabo stood there, flabbergasted, as Dragon brought out two glasses and a bottle of sake.

"I heard you underwent this ritual to become brothers." Dragon poured sake into each glass "Let's make it a repeat so you can become my son in the same manner."

Sabo smiled and took the glass.

"To father and son." Dragon said

"To father and son." Sabo repeated

And they both downed the content in one go.

-x-

"Be careful." Dragon growled at the medical staff "If one of my grandchildren dies, it won't be pretty for whoever is responsible."

He and Sabo were sitting by Koala's bedside, watching as doctors and nurses to ensure the safe delivery of triplets. When Koala became pregnant, the efforts were doubled. Dragon wanted to bring the current world to its end before his grandchildren were born. And so they were on their last leg when she went into labor. All that remained was purging the rest of cowardly nobles who went into hiding, something that Dragon considered a done deal.


End file.
